deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Combatants' Home Series
Most of the Death Battle combatants are taken from their own home series to be pitted against other combatants (The only exceptions however who are not listed are Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black and Chuck Norris because they are real life people, Segata Sanshiro because he is from advertisements and Smokey Bear and McGruff the Crime Dog because they are from PSA's), They are listed by the following series in Death Battle episode order. Note: Bold 'characters are victors, ''Italic ''characters means they've fought more than once, characters with '*' symbols next to their name have won or survived more than once and characters with two '*' symbols means they have undecided fates (their battle has not been released yet). Combatants by Series Star Wars: ''Boba Fett, '''Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader Metroid: Samus Aran* Street Fighter: Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog Mortal Kombat: Shang Tsung, Raiden, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Sonya Blade, Sub-Zero Marvel Comics: Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool*, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099** DC Comics: Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman*, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond** Super Mario: Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser Final Fight: Mike Haggar Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo*, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, The Shredder Battletoads: Zitz Killer Instinct: Riptor, Black Orchid, Fulgore, Glacius, TJ Combo Darkstalkers: Felicia BlazBlue: Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge God of War: Kratos Spawn: Spawn Bomberman: Bomberman Dig Dug: Dig Dug Dragon Ball Z: Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu, Hercule Satan, Android 18 Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose Harry Potter: Harry Potter King of Fighters: Mai Shiranui, Terry Bogard Transformers: Starscream My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie Halo: Master Chief Doom: Doomguy Mega Man: Dr. Wily, Mega Man, Zero The Legend of Zelda: Princess Zelda, Link, Ganondorf Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart Pokémon: Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Red, Mewtwo, Lucario He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: He-Man ThunderCats: Lion-O Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive: Ryu Hayabusa Strider: Strider Hiryu Soulcalibur: Ivy Valentine, Nightmare Star Fox: Fox McCloud Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars: Bucky O'Hare The Terminator: The Terminator RoboCop: RoboCop Godzilla: Godzilla Gamera: Gamera Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Tigerzord, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Gundam: Gundam Epyon Kirby: Kirby Guilty Gear: Sol Badguy Naruto: Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra: Toph Beifong Berserk: Guts Gargoyles: Goliath Metal Gear: Solid Snake, Raiden Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Sam Fisher RWBY: Yang Xiao Long Astro Boy: Astro Boy Digimon: Agumon, Tai, Renamon Devil May Cry: Dante Bayonetta: Bayonetta Ratchet & Clank: Ratchet & Clank Jak & Daxter: Jak & Daxter Twisted Metal: Sweet Tooth Red vs. Blue: The Meta, Agent Carolina Overwatch: Tracer Team Fortress 2: The Scout Scott Pilgrim: Ramona Flowers One Piece: Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace Fairy Tail: Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel Tomb Raider: Lara Croft Uncharted: Nathan Drake Disney Comics: Scrooge McDuck Shovel Knight: Shovel Knight Voltron: Voltron Lion Force Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki 'Trivia' *When it comes to the series with the most number of Death Battle victors, it is currently known to be Marvel Comics with Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Doctor Doom, Hawkeye and Venom. **DC Comics holds the record for the second most Death Battle champions from a series with 5 winners (Superman, Batman, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday and Wonder Woman). *When it comes to the series with the highest number of Death Battle losers, it is currently Marvel Comics, with both series having 8 losers (Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai and Thor). **Street Fighter has the second highest number of Death Battle losers with 7 losers (Chun-Li, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog). **DC Comics has the third highest number of Death Battle losers with 6 losers (Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, and Bane). **Super Mario holds the record for the fourth highest number of Death Battle losers with 5 loser (Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser). *When it comes to the series with the highest number of combatants (winners and losers combined), this distinction goes to Marvel Comics with sixteen (Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai and Spider-Man 2099). **The DC Comics holds the record for second highest number of combatants in the series with eleven (Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane and Batman Beyond). *So far, there are six series that have been represented in every single season of Death Battle: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Sonic the Hedgehog and Pokémon. *Marvel was undefeated until Batman VS Captain America, but starts again with Deadpool VS Deathstroke. Marvel's winning streak was ended again with Beast VS Goliath. *The Mario series has played host to the most battles (Goomba VS Koopa, Yoshi VS Riptor, Mario VS Sonic, Zelda VS Peach, Luigi VS Tails, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles and Bowser VS Ganon). *Until Beast VS Goliath after Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Marvel's combatants had yet to face a single combatant outside of Warner Bros. **Raiden wasn't from DC comics, but he was from Warner Bros. just as DC was. *So far, 25 of the combatants' home series does not have a winner yet (Final Fight, Battletoads, Darkstalkers, God of War, Bomberman, Harry Potter, Transformers, Doom, Final Fantasy, ThunderCats, Ninja Gaiden, Soulcalibur, Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars, The Terminator, Gamera, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, Bayonetta, Jak & Daxter, Twisted Metal, Team Fortress 2, Scott Pilgrim, Uncharted, Shovel Knight and Bleach) **Of the 25, Final Fantasy, Soulcalibur and Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers are the only series to have more than one battle regarding the series. **Super Mario, Mortal Kombat, DC and Mega Man also had two losers (Super Mario in one battle) until Yoshi VS Riptor, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison, Goku VS Superman and Metal Sonic VS Zero. *So far, 26 of the combatants' home series does not have a loser yet (Metroid, Spawn, Dig Dug, Fatal Fury, My Little Pony, Halo, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Strider, Star Fox, Robocop, Godzilla, Gundam, Kirby, Guilty Gear, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Berserk, Gargoyles, Metal Gear, RWBY, Astro Boy, Devil May Cry, Ratchet and Clank, Overwatch, Tomb Raider, Disney Comics and Voltron) **Of the 26, Fatal Fury, My Little Pony and Metal Gear are the only series to have more than one battle regarding the series. **Street Fighter and Marvel Comics also had multiple winners until Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui and Batman VS Captain America *So far, 19 of the Combatants' Home Series have at least one winner and one loser (Star Wars, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Super Mario, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Killer Instinct, BlazBlue, Dragon Ball Z, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Digimon, Red vs. Blue, One Piece, Fairy Tail and Naruto) Series Logos StarWarsOpeningLogo.svg|Star Wars logo in dedication to Boba Fett, Luke Skywalker, and Darth Vader. Metroid2010_logo.png|Metroid Logo in dedication to Samus Aran. Streetfighterlogo.jpg|Street Fighter Logo in dedication to Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog. Mortalkombatlogo.jpg|Mortal Kombat Logo in dedication to Shang Tsung, Raiden, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Sonya Blade and Sub-Zero. Marvel.png|Marvel Comics logo in dedication to Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai and Spider-Man 2099. DCheroeslogo.jpg|DC Comics logo in dedication to Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane and Batman Beyond. Supermariologo.jpg|Super Mario logo in dedication to Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong and Bowser. Finalfightlogo.jpg|Final Fight logo in dedication to Mike Haggar. TMNTlogo.jpg|The nostalgic TMNT logo in dedication to Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and The Shredder. Battletoadslogo.jpg|Battletoads logo in dedication to Zitz. Killerinstinctlogo.jpg|Killer Instinct logo in dedication to Riptor, Black Orchid, Fulgore, Glacius and TJ Combo. Darkstalkerslogo.jpg|Darkstalkers logo in dedication to Felicia. Blazbluelogo.jpg|BlazBlue logo in dedication to Taokaka and Ragna the Bloodedge. Godofwarlogo.jpg|God of War logo in dedication to Kratos. Spawnlogo.jpg|Spawn logo in dedication to Spawn. Bombermanlogo.jpg|Bomberman logo in dedication to Bomberman. Digduglogo.jpg|Dig Dug logo in dedication to Dig Dug. DBZlogo.jpg|Dragon Ball Z logo in dedication to Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu Hercule Satan, and Android 18. Soniclogo.jpg|The Sonic the Hedgehog logo in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose. Harrypotterlogo.jpg|Harry Potter logo in dedication to Harry Potter. King of Fighters Logo.jpg|King of Fighters logo in dedication to Mai Shiranui and Terry Bogard. Transformerslogo.jpg|Transformers logo in dedication to Starscream. Mylittleponylogo.jpg|The current version of the "My Little Pony" logo in dedication to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Halologo.jpg|The Halo logo in dedication to Master Chief. Doomlogo.jpg|Doom logo in dedication to Doomguy. Megamanlogo.jpg|Mega Man logo in dedication to Dr. Wily, Mega Man and Zero. LoZlogo.jpg|Legend of Zelda logo in dedication to Princess Zelda, Link and Ganondorf. FFlogo.jpg|Final Fantasy logo in dedication to Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. PKMNlogo.jpg|Pokémon logo in dedication to Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Red, Mewtwo and Lucario. He-Manlogo.jpg|He-Man and the Masters of the Universe logo in dedication to He-Man. Thundercatslogo.jpg|Thundercats logo in dedication to Lion-O. Ninjagaidenlogo.jpg|Ninja Gaiden logo in dedication to Ryu Hayabusa. Striderlogo.jpg|Strider logo in dedication to Strider Hiryu. SClogo.jpg|Soul Calibur logo in dedication to Ivy Valentine and Nightmare. Starfoxlogo.jpg|StarFox logo in dedication to Fox McCloud. BOHlogo.jpg|Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars logo in dedication to Bucky O'Hare. Terminatorlogo.jpg|The Terminator logo in dedication to Terminator. Robocoplogo.jpg|RoboCop logo in dedication to RoboCop. Godzilla logo.jpg|Godzilla logo is dedicated to Godzilla. Gamera logo.jpeg|Gamera logo in dedication to Gamera. Power Rangers logo.jpg|Power Rangers logo in dedication to Tigerzord and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Gundam logo.png|Gundam logo in dedication to Gundam Epyon. Kirby_Logo.png|Kirby logo in dedication to Kirby. Guilty-Gear-Logo.gif|Guilty Gear logo in dedication to Sol Badguy. Naruto Title.png|Naruto Logo in dedication to Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki. Air Bender.jpg|Avatar: The Last Airbender logo in dedication to Toph Beifong. BERSERK-LOGO.jpg|Berserk logo in dedication to Guts. Disney Gargoyles logo.png|Gargoyles logo in dedication to Goliath. Metal Gear - Logo - 01.png|Metal Gear logo in dedication to Solid Snake and Raiden. SplinterCellLogo.jpg|Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell logo in dedication to Sam Fisher. RWBY Panel Logo.jpg|RWBY logo in dedication to Yang Xiao Long. Astro_boy_logo.png|Astro Boy Logo in dedication to Astro Boy. File:Digimon_Logo.png|Digimon Logo in dedication to Agumon, Tai and Renamon. DMCLogo1.png|Devil May Cry logo in dedication to Dante. Bayonetta logo.png|Bayonetta Logo in dedication to Bayonetta. File:Ratchet_&_Clank_(Logo).png|Ratchet & Clank Logo in dedication to Ratchet & Clank. Lf0abf0.png|Jak & Daxter Logo in dedication to Jak & Daxter. File:Twisted Metal Series Logo.png|Twisted Metal Logo in dedication to Sweet Tooth. Red vs. Blue .png|Red vs. Blue Logo in dedication to The Meta and Agent Carolina. Overwatch logo.jpg|Overwatch Logo in dedication to Tracer. Team fortress 2 hires logo1.png|Team Fortress 2 Logo in dedication to The Scout. Scott-Pilgrim-logo.png|Scott Pilgrim logo in dedication to Ramona Flowers. One_Piece_Logo.jpg|One Piece logo in dedication to Roronoa Zoro and Portgas D. Ace. Fairy Tail Logo.png|Fairy Tail logo in dedication to Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel. Tomb Raider Logo.png|Tomb Raider logo in dedication to Lara Croft. Uncharted_logo2.png|Uncharted logo in dedication to Nathan Drake. Disney-Comics-logo-550x509.png|Disney Comics logo in dedication to Scrooge McDuck. Shovel_Knight_logo.png|Shovel Knight logo in dedication to Shovel Knight. Vontron logo.png|Voltron logo in dedication to Voltron Lion Force. bleach-logo.png|Bleach logo in dedication to Ichigo Kurosaki. Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Real World